Memories
by Ayumi Suzuki
Summary: We keep memories together ever since we meet, but you left me in that cold day. I was happy to see my death in that accident, but instead of dying. I lost the important thing to me and was given a second chance to live again.
1. The Necklace

Memories

_Summary: We keep memories together ever since we meet, but you left me in that cold day. I was happy to see my death in that accident, but instead of dying. I lost the important thing to me and was given a second chance to live again._

Disclaimers: Don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters….

**Ayumi: my first RyoSaku fic…  
Hosyu: so please go easy with Ayumi-chan!  
Ayumi: Q A Q**

_**~XooooooooooooooooooooX~ **_

I was inside that cold room, all alone, some wires were surrounding me, no one was there but only me. My heartbeat was beating slower and slower. _'Is my time already over?'_ I thought to myself. I slowly close my eyes, but a sudden scream was heard. I heard his voice, he was pleading next to me, begging not to go so soon. It was his fault, why would I even bother? I finally close my eyes; I saw a white light beaming towards me. An angel came towards me, she was beautiful, but I wonder, why are her wings black instead of white?

_**"I'm the angel of death, Yuki Hirosama"**_ she spoke. _'So that's why…'_ I thought as I looked up. _**"Do you want to see your death this early, Sakuno Ryuuzaki? It's a shame to see your death this early, Sakuno…"**_she asked me. _**"Why should I?! He thought I was weak! He said that I was weaker that an ant! And he treated me like crap!" **_I shouted in anger as my anger raise higher and higher. _**"But, you loved him, and he still loves you… He only did that because he was moving back to America…"**_Yuki explain as I stood in silence.

_**"The only thing important to him was tennis, and only tennis and noting more. He was moving back to America to reach his goal…"**_ I mumble to Yuki as she stared at me in confuse. _**"It's not what you think it is! He still loves you, but-"**_she tried to explain again, but I cut her off. _**"No buts, I always wanted to die after we broke up…." **_I explain. _**"Fine then…"**_ she stated as she sigh. _**"Before you die Sakuno, I have an offer for you…"**_ she continued as I gulped in fear for somehow. _**"What is it?"**_ I shiver as I let her continue. _**"You have two choices; you can die with your memories with him, or live again, but lose all of your memories…. And I mean all of it, your name, age, birthday and some more…"**_ Yuki stared at me with a small smirk on her face, but if I accept the offer, I'll lose all of my memories and especially him...

_**"Deal…"**_ I mumble without hesitation as I saw her jaw dropped, _**"What?"**_ I asked in confuse as she continued staring at me. _**"I'm shock; no one accepted my offer but now. Since you accepted my offer, here. Break this necklace…" **_she ordered me to break her necklace, I held the necklace in my hands and looked at it. It was a ruby, but it was colored white instead of the original color, crimson red. I dropped the necklace of the ground and stepped on it, causing it to break into pieces. Yuki smiled at me as I fell asleep.

_**~Xoooooooooo oooooooooX~**_

**Ayumi: that's all for now… *bangs her head on the wall*  
Isas: stop it sempai….  
Hosyu: Ayumi-chan! Please stop!  
Ayumi: TT A TT please R & R  
**


	2. Where am I?

Memories `

_Summary: We keep memories together ever since we meet, but you left me in that cold day. I was happy to see my death in that accident, but instead of dying. I lost the important thing to me and was given a second chance to live again._

Disclaimers: Don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters….  
**Ayumi: I know that chapter 1 was short, but the true is, I have writer's block and I'm also losing my touch in writing stories…  
Hosyu: ….  
Ayumi: pochii…please enjoy!**

_**~Xooo-ooo-oooX~**_

I woke up with the worse headache I could ever have, _**"where am I?"**_ I groan as T started to rub my sleepy and tired eyes. As soon as my vision was clear, the first thing I notice was that, I was in a white room with two windows at the side. I'm now sitting on my bed and started to look around, the second thing I notice was the wires around my arms. I looked at the wires and tried to look, where it was connected from, it was next to me. It was a bag full of blood and the other was filled with water. And lastly, I notice a teenage boy sleeping next to me, he was sleeping peacefully. I was guessing that he was waiting for me to wake up, but I guess he grew tired of waiting and fell asleep.

I had no choice but to wake him up, I was alone and scared, but mostly, there's like thousands of questions were running on my mind, and I really want some answers. I heard him groan as he started to rub his tired eyes. He blinked for a few times and shouted, _**"S-SAKUNO! A-ARE YOU OKAY!?"**_ he stuttered as I gave a confuse look. Before I could response to his answer, he pulled me into a hug, I was a bit shock at his action, but instead of hugging back, I pushed him away from me. _**"G-get off of me…"**_ I murmured in a cold tone. He stared at me, _**"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done it…"**_ he started to glaze at the door; he stood up and went outside. I gave a confuse look to myself and glaze at the door. _**"Done what?"**_ I finally murmured.

Time passed, I was waiting for him to come back, but he never did. I grew tired of waiting; I would glaze at the door for hours and sometimes stare at the window. I sigh, the door finally opened, but it wasn't him. He was wearing a long lab coat; he was also wearing a pair of glasses. _**"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Sakuno,"**_ he murmured. _**"I'm sorry if I'm being rude or not, but, who's Sakuno? And who are you?"**_ I asked in confuse as the room fell silent. I heard him sigh, _**"I'm Inui Sadaharu, and we went to Seigaku high when you were still 13…"he explained as he pushed his glasses forward. "And also, your name is Sakuno Ryuuzaki, that's why I just called you 'Sakuno'…" **_he continued with a frown. _**"I'm sorry… but… I really don't know who you really are or who I'm supposed to be…"**_ I murmured as he went closer to me. He sat on my bed and continued to explain. _**"You're Sakuno Ryuuzaki, you're now 18 years old and already graduated. Your birthday is on January 14,"**_ he explains some basic information about myself.

I can't remember anything in my past life. He gave me more personal information about myself, and as soon as he was finally done, he gave me some few questions after he left. _**"Wait!"**_ I called out. _**"Hmmm? What is it?"**_ Inui asked. _**"Who was that boy? The one who has dark green hair?"**_ I asked as I tried to remember the teenage boy I just met few hours ago. Inui gulped, "He's Ryoma, Ryoma Echizen…" he murmured as he left the room. _**"Ryoma Echizen, huh?"**_I sigh. _**"I'm sorry…"**_ I continued as I cover me face with my hands.

**= Around 11:37 p.m. =**

I lied on my bed as I tried to get some sleep, but something's bothering me. I can't sleep, is it because of him? I continued to wonder, I sat on my bed again. I sighed deeply, I was about to lie on my bed again, but a white light beamed down towards me. My eyes widen as the grinning angel smiled at me. _**"Nellow Sakuno-chan!"**_ she smiled at me happily. _**"I'm Yukiko Hirosama, the angel of emotion!" **_se grinned and then tilted her head. _**"Ne? What's wrong?"**_ she finally asked.

_**~Xooo-ooo-oooX~**_

**Ayumi: I'm really sleepy…  
Hosyu: but you're finally done!  
Ayumi: I guess so… anyways, please R & R!**


	3. Change?

Memories

_Summary: __We keep memories together ever since we meet, but you left me in that cold day. I was happy to see my death in that accident, but instead of dying. I lost the important thing to me and was given a second chance to live again._

Disclaimers: Don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters….  
**Ayumi: nyaa, long time no see!  
Hosyu: was that really long?  
Ayumi: not really… but what the heck!  
Hosyu: *facepalm* please enjoy!**

* * *

I continued to stare at the angel in confuse and the thing is, she was also confuse in my sudden actions. _**"Aww…. Come on! Say something!" **_she started to whine as I rolled my tired eyes, I was a bit sleepy right now. _**"Shut up…. Don't tell me what to do…"**_ I growled angrily as she started to shiver in fear. I closed my eyes as I covered my ears with my cold hands, _**"and they say I'm the stubborn one..."**_ she murmured to herself as I started to groan. The room fell silent for a bit, I thought that she finally left, but I was wrong. She was still there, but she was crying silently at the corner of the room. I was shock, I saw another angel, but her wings were black like a demon's wings. _**'Black? What the hell?'**_I thought for a bit.

_**"Gomenasai onee-san…"**_ Yukiko murmured to the black winged angel. _**"What the hell are you doing here?!"**_ she shouted as Yukiko started to whimper. _**"I t-thought I could help…"**_ Yukiko stuttered. _**"First of all, I'm the angel of death, and you're the angel of emotion. Don't you dare take my place Yukiko!"**_ she yelled. _**'So that's why…'**_ I thought again. _**"Second, I'm supposed to hold this kind of task! You're just going to mess this up!"**_ she yelled again making Yukiko stutter. _**"B-but…"**_ Yukiko sighed as the black winged angel continued explaining to her. _**"No buts Yukiko. And lastly, what the fuck are you doing here?! You're supposed to be at Italy!"**_ she asked angrily. _**"I really hate them! And also, I'm innocent! Unlike that demon!"**_Yukiko snapped as the black winged angel glared at her response. She suddenly snapped her fingers and Yukiko finally disappeared.

She sighed deeply as she turned her head and started to stare at me. _**'Weird... We made eye-contact…'**_ I thought as I blinked in confuse. _**"I'm Yuki Hirosama…. The angel of death, as you already know..."**_ she started as her voice was cold. _**"Does it mean that…"**_ I tried to question her, but she cut me off and answered my 'incomplete question' directly. _**"Yes, Yuiko Hirosama is my twin sister, but we have different personally and attitude…"**_ Yuki answered as she started to sigh. _**"It's a bit shame, is it?"**_ she asked me. _**"What do you mean"**_ I questioned. _**"Your memories of course, It's a bit shame to lose someone's memories all of the sudden, right?"**_ she asked me again. _**"Ever since that accident happened…"**_ she continued._**"Wait…. What accident!?"**_I shouted. _**"He didn't tell you? What a pity, fine then…. I'll tell you"**_she smirked as I started to shiver from that cold smirk she gave to me.

_**"You were in a car accident because, that Ryoma Echizen broke up with you. You know why?"**_ she asked me as I shook my head. _**"He broke up with you since he was moving back to America, but before you could let him finish. You slapped his face and run away from him, and suddenly, you got hit by a speeding car"**_ she continued as I bit my lower lip, _**"I was about to tell you his real answer, but you cut me off before I could even finish…"**_ she glared at me as I ignored the dark aura surrounding her. _**"Wait…. Have we met before?"**_ I asked in confuse. _**"We actually met when you were about to die…"**_she response with a blank look on her face.

_**"You're a bit stubborn you know? Unlike your past self, you were mostly clumsy and gentle instead of being stubborn and shit…"**_ she gave another cold glare. _**"S-stubborn?! Well it's better than being clumsy!"**_ I protest. _**"You've change Sakuno, ever since you two broke up!"**_She growled in anger as I rolled my eyes. _**"I don't fucking care! J-just leave me alone will you!?"**_ I was about to snap and burst into tears, but I need to be strong. Yuki just continued to stare at me; she was speechless from my words. _**"Whatever you say, Sakuno"**_ she growled again and left. I thought that she would never leave, _**"I've change? Hn, it's his fault anyways…"**_I smirked as I finally recall that event.

_**"I HATE YOU!"**_

* * *

Ayumi: it's finally done!  
Hosyu: …  
Ayumi: … *le stabbed*  
Hosyu: Please R & R!


End file.
